1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device or an electronic component including the semiconductor device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, an imaging device, a memory device, a processor, an electronic device, a method for driving any of them, a method for manufacturing any of them, a method for testing any of them, and a system including any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, semiconductor devices such as central processing units (CPUs), memories, and sensors have been used in various electronic devices, e.g., personal computers, smart phones, and digital cameras, and improvement thereof has been promoted for the sake of miniaturization, lower power consumption, and any other objective.
In particular, with a reduction in the size of electronic devices, semiconductor devices in the electronic devices have seen a need for miniaturization. In memory devices, for example, a memory cell employs a three-dimensional structure (stacked structure), or processes multilevel data.